


Come Back

by victoriousscarf



Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-01
Updated: 2012-06-01
Packaged: 2017-11-06 13:24:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/419391
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/victoriousscarf/pseuds/victoriousscarf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alfred calls Bruce an idiot for letting Dick go. And reunions are always best in the rain.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Come Back

“Sir, if I may, you are being a monumental idiot.”

“You may not, Alfred,” Bruce replied, shoulders hunched.

“Sir,” Alfred replied, coldly polite. “If you’ve forgotten, you yourself have admitted you need to listen to me more often. If you—”

“That’s enough, Alfred.”

 ---

Years passed almost before Bruce had time to blink, so caught up in his daily work and women, and his nightly activities.

He knew Alfred kept in touch with Dick personally, and he followed his through every newspaper and internet story he could find. But he never tried to follow his boy.

Then one night, he heard a knock on the door. Alfred was engaged in a rather tense phone call to their delivery man, so Bruce just opened the door himself.

He found Dick standing in the rain, his long hair plastered to his face, motorcycle helmet held in front of

They stared at each other.

“Dick,” Bruce finally said.

“I missed you,” Dick said, still in the rain. “But I needed to figure stuff out first. And I couldn’t have done that, here, with you.” It came out in a quick rush, as if he didn’t explain it quickly enough, Bruce would slam the door in his face.

“Dick,” Bruce just said again.

“I’m sorry I was gone so long. I needed to know I could live without and then that I didn’t want to—”

And none of that seemed to matter as Bruce stepped forward—into the rain—and threw his arms around Dick.

They stood together, Dick having dropped the helmet and wrapped his own arms around Bruce.

“Will you leave again?” Bruce finally choked out. Please say no, he prayed.

“I don’t plan to.”

Bruce tightened his grip. “I can’t say goodbye,” he whispered to Dick’s hair. “I’ve never been good at it, please…”

Dick’s arms tightened around Bruce. “I’ve never been good at it either,” he mumbled.

For the doorway, Alfred watched them with a faint smile, deactivated phone in one hand, and a towel in the other, and a faint, hopeful smile playing around his mouth.

**Author's Note:**

> Just a short piece that came from listening to http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=t9zUH-OHiy0 too much.


End file.
